Prior to now, mortises have been cut by hand with a chisel and mallet, or with a hollow chisel and axial internal bit, or with a router and finally with a highly sophisticated production line chain mortiser. The first three methods are quite slow in layout and set-up, as well as in the actual cutting. The industrial chain mortiser is very expensive and suited only to mass production in furniture or sash and door factories.